Field of Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a data analysis system for analyzing data.
Description of the Related Art
As a result of the advancement of informalization in the society due to rapid development of computers, an enormous amount of information (big data) has become involved in corporate and individual activities. Consequently, great importance has been attached to the necessity to distinguish desired information from among the big data.
Examples of an approach to extract desired information from the big data include, for example, an approach to extract desired data by classifying the data in advance, an approach to make it possible to extract the desired data based on a simple text search, and an approach to extract the desired data based on natural language processing.
For example, PTL (Patent Literature) 1 mentioned below suggests, with the purpose of providing a mechanism capable of locating deeply-related extraction keywords flexibly at close positions on the basis of the relationship between the extraction keywords in a set of documents in order to extract information from the big data, a device that calculates the degree of contribution for discriminating the keywords contained in documents, whose fields are classified, from other documents, classify and display the documents into units by using a self-organizing map based on this calculated degree of contribution, and then calculates locational information about the keywords from appearance frequency of the keywords contained in the documents in the units, and also displays the locational information together with the documents in the units.
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2014-056516.